gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Dragen
House Dragen 'of Helgen is a noble house from The North. Once a Great House, they ruled over a small part in the North as Blooded Kings but were stripped of the title after their failed rebellion. They still exist, but now as a "mere" noble house. Their stronghold is a fortress called Helgen and the head of the house is the Lord of Helgen.Lord of Helgen House Dragen is infamous for its centuries old practice of the Bloodhunt.Bloodhunt They were also known for eating their enemies years ago, but they stopped since the Targaryens came to power. Their official motto is '"Peace is a Lie". History Background House Dragen was formed during the Age of Heroes by Evan the Cannibal.Evan the Cannibal They mostly kept to themselves before the Starks came to power. They had their own kingdom and lived in peace for a few thousand years until the Starks decided they wanted to conquer the whole North. After that, the Dragens started a rebellion against House Stark, led by Darron Dragen. This was known as the Dragen Rebellion.Dragen Rebellion The Dragens lost, and allied with the Starks. House Dragen is one of the only surviving former Great Houses in Westeros, while other houses went extinct or exiled. They co-existed with other Great Houses like: House Hoare, House Durrandon and House Gardener. bends the knee to the Starks.|left]]House Dragen is one of the oldest, most powerful and most respected houses from the North. Having descended from an ancient bloodline of the First Men. The Dragens recently started an alliance with House Harrigon, a smithing house from the Stormlands. Marrying Larinna Harrigon to Lucius Dragen. The Dragens were also one of the first houses to develop a punishment and persecution system. Although their method of persecution was more quick and decisive. They use an ancient method called: "The Bloodhunt". This method, however, is considered taboo and outright barbaric by the other northern houses. Season 1 Lord Garth visits Winterfell because of King Robert Baratheon's arrival. Ned Stark leaves Winterfell and departs to King's Landing, giving higher authority to Lord Garth Dragen. , the Lord of Helgen]] House Dragen swears its allegiance to Robb Stark when Jon Umber proposes Northern independence under Robb as King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 2 The forces of House Dragen remain with the main Northern host as it invades the Westerlands while a relief force led by the Greatjon liberates the seats of the Riverlords occupied by Lannister forces. Dragen forces participate in the Battle of Oxcross."Garden of Bones" Season 3 After many decisive victories, the Dragens are appointed to lead the vanguard towards Casterly Rock. However, during Edmure Tully's wedding the Boltons and the Freys massacre the Starks and all other northern houses. Garth is stabbed in the arm but managed to survive. House Dragen calls open war against House Bolton."Mhysa" Season 4 House Dragen fights a war against Houses Bolton and Frey, while Tywin Lannister contemplates on how to get rid of the Dragens. Tywin comes up with a plan to completely annihilate House Dragen. But before his plan comes into completion, he is killed by his own son, Tyrion Lannister."The Children" Garth still wins many battles while Lucius is still acting Lord of Helgen, Lucius, however, has his own way of revenge. He tortures and torments many Bolton prisoners. Turning them into traumatized servants. Lucius suggests to break House Dragen's fealty to the Starks, since they are in exile. Garth refuses, stating: "A Dragen's oath is as strong as a snake's fangs.""Mockingbird" Season 5 Roose Bolton is at his wits end, as he still wasn't able to kill Garth Dragen. Roose makes a deal with a Dragen household member to betray Garth and hand him over to the Boltons. Roose's plan worked, as Garth is mercilessly murdered by Walton "Steelshanks"."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" , the new Lord of Helgen]] Lucius takes Garth's place as Lord of Helgen. He reforms House Dragen completely, breaking their oath to House Stark as well as invest more gold in military power. Lucius becomes a violent and power-hungry ruler, in continuation, Mira Dragen and Dominic Dragen leave Helgen and seek shelter at Last Hearth."The Gift" The Dragens also begin honoring their alliance with the Harrigons; Lucius marries Larinna Harrigon, and while violently abusing her, he manages to impregnate her. Ethan Snow, Lord Harkon Dragen's bastard son marries Arrena Storm, Larinna's bastard sister. Over the next few years, Larinna bears Lucius two children, his son and heir Warron and a daughter, Melina, and Arrena gives birth to Merei, giving her the name "Whitesnow". Erik Dragen marries Amyla Berrow and becomes a father to their first son, Kenden."The Dance of Dragons" Season 6 As House Dragen prepares for winter, the citizens of Helgen mourn for the possible death of Ser Ethan Snow. This gives Lucius the advantage to abuse Arrena Storm as well. Members * {Garth Dragen}, the head of House Dragen and Lord of Helgen, shot by Bolton soldiers on the Kingsroad. ** Jaran Dragen, his brother and Second Ranger of the Night's Watch ** Lucius Dragen, his firstborn son and heir. Lord of Helgen and the new head of House Dragen. ***Larinna Dragen, his wife ****Warron Dragen, their firstborn son and heir. ****Melina Dragen, their firstborn daughter. ** Ethan Snow, his bastard brother and man-at-arms, currently missing. ***Arrena Storm, his wife. ****Merei Whitesnow, his daughter. **Erik Dragen, his secondborn son. ***Amyla Dragen, his wife. ****Kenden Dragen, his son. **Dominic Dragen his thirdborn son. ** Mira Dragen, his firstborn daughter. ** Alise Dragen, his wife. Household * Duncan Catell, castellan of Helgen. * Coren Brewlan, former squire to Lord Garth, now to Lord Lucius. * Maester Vahaelor, Helgen's maester. * Josmus Snow, a servant to House Dragen. * Grond, Master Torturer of Helgen. Image gallery Lucius.jpg Bloodhunt.JPG Mira-dragen.jpg Dragen mini-shield.png Dragen.png Rylen.png Garthdeath.png Bloodedking.jpg Darron.png Dragen mini flag.png Coren.jpg Maester Vahaelor.jpg Ethan and garth.png Garth2.jpg Dragen-bends-the-knee.jpg Lucius3.jpg Lucius2.png Hungrywolf.jpg Bloodhunt.JPG Family tree Category:House Dragen Category:Houses from the North In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, House Dragen is noted as one of the most powerful families in the North. They are noted for their skill as hunters and lawmen. House Dragen were unruly vassals of the Starks until some thousands of years ago, when they finally bent the knee. The Dragens are considered a sinister but lawful house, always living up to their promises, and Lord Garth Dragen is noted as a capable battle commander. Garth Dragen fought alongside Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion. After the Battle of the Trident, Garth and Roose Bolton suggested executing the defeated Barristan Selmy, but Eddard and Robert Baratheon refused. Besides Lord Garth, other members of the family are: * Ashter Dragen, Garth's brother, killed by Prince Rhaegar * Arin Dragen, Garth's brother, died of Greyscale * Emely Dragen, Garth's sister See also * House Bolton on the official Game of Thrones Wiki References Category:SharkyBytesz